1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing technique in a mashup service.
2. Description of the Related Art
One Internet web service is a mashup service of acquiring contents of information from a plurality of service providers via an API (Application Programming Interface) and utilizing the acquired contents as one part of a mashup.
Up to now, a user had to select web contents of a plurality of different web services, perform operations as to each page, and acquire the contents. By employing a mashup, a user can use the acquired contents as one part of a mashup (mashup contents) obtained by integrating these web contents with each other.
If a user attempts to print mashup contents, the user prints them by employing a browser print function. In this case, the finish quality of printed matters depends upon the browser print function.
Another related art includes a method of a user requesting a web server for printing; the web server determining a print attribute, based upon a requesting user's privacy information; and sequentially printing requested web pages, via a print server.
Another related art includes a method of: downloading an electronic document presuming that a client terminal displays a web page; arranging a print appearance of the electronic document, based upon definition information.